


Early Morning Cereal

by ritsuikun



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tokomaru, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuikun/pseuds/ritsuikun
Summary: Komaru wakes Toko up. Toko realizes something.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Early Morning Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> thye be living together doe
> 
> also i hâte this fanfic but I love tokomaru so

I stirred in my sleep. I noticed something soft caressing my hair. It was a nice feeling, honestly. As it stopped, I heard a soft voice.

“Toko, wake up.”

Komaru’s voice. The voice of her best friend, the one who never left her. My eyes began to open as I turned over, and I saw Komaru’s face, which was inches away from mine. I began to blush, something that’s become more frequent the longer I’ve lived with Komaru. The green haired girl began to blush too. Wait. She’s blushing too? Whatever.

“Toko, you’re awake?”

“Yeah, and why are you awake? The clock says it’s literally 4:30 am.”

Komaru began to smile and giggle. She was stunning when she smiled. There was something so alluring and sweet about the green haired girl’s smile that made me... happy. I was always happy when around Komaru. Wonder why.

“Let’s go eat breakfast while we can.”  
Even though I was tired, very tired, I still agreed. Honestly, if our house didn’t have walls that I could use as support, I would’ve fallen over the moment I got out of bed. The bed Komaru and I shared. I fumbled to follow Komaru to our (very small) kitchen.

“Want cereal?”, she asked.

“S-sure, I guess..”

I took a seat at our dining table and waited for Komaru. I glanced over to see how she was doing and began to space out. She was just so.. pretty. Wait, what am I doing why am I-  
One thought pierced through all of the others.

”I like Komaru.”


End file.
